


Surgical Strike

by taichara



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Naaza works in stages.
Kudos: 1
Collections: 31 Days 2020





	Surgical Strike

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt:_ "give me your wounded"

Naaza could taste the brat's blood in the air.

Not literally, of course; that wasn't how it worked. But he'd _marked_ the brat with burning bile, and the sure knowledge that before long Wildfire's eyes would be corroded nothingness was a sweetness on the tongue as he continued his slow stalking.

He'd follow that mark through the depths of the earth, if it came to that.

But not _too_ quickly.

Wildfire needed to suffer first, the way the old man fought feebly before corruption took him.

There was no amusement in a swift end; let them flee, let them _hope_.


End file.
